PSA Mission 7: Clockwork Repairs
Clockwork Repairs is the seventh PSA mission. In the mission, the Clock Tower has gone haywire after Herbert and Klutzy took the main parts inside the clock, causing it to malfunction. You must get the parts back into the clock for it to work again. Guide You'll start the mission in the HQ with G. G will inform you that the Clock Tower in the Snow Forts has started to malfunction, and show you some footage of it breaking. The footage shows Herbert taking a giant gear out of the back, and a spring gets launched out very far and bounces off the Iceberg. Klutzy steals the target. You must recover the parts and fix the tower. Enter the Gadget Room and pick up the life preserver on the shelf. Go to the Pizza Parlor and you'll learn that the Pizzatron 3000 is broken because the oven is dependent on the Clock Tower. There is some sheet music on the floor next to the piano, so you can pick that up. Now visit the Stage and go to the piano. Play the song you learned from the sheet music at the Pizza Parlor, and a yellow puffle will come out and sit next to the Costume Trunk. He can probably help you, just not right now. Go to the Snow Forts. Rory is standing guard by the clock tower, and you can talk to him for some tips. He'll tell you that you should either find the lost parts or make your own. At the Town, Rookie is handing out posters of the gear. Ask for one, and he'll give it to you. Go left to the Dock, and you'll see two Blue Team members with a target. Say that you need the target for the Clock Tower, and they won't believe you. They think you're a Red Team spy! To get the target, you need to win it in a game. The game is rather simple; you just need to throw snowballs at the target while the other member moves it around. Hit it three times to win, and they will give you the target. However, they are disappointed that they can not play without another target. Give them the life preserver from the Gadget Room, and they'll thank you. At the Beach, there is a penguin sitting in a giant chair made of snow. Ask where he got it, and he'll say that a yellow puffle made it for him. He drew a picture of a chair, gave the puffle snow, and it built the chair. There's a green bucket next to the penguin that you can take. Since you have a picture of the main gear you need, and there's a yellow puffle at the Stage, you can get it to make a replica of the gear! At the Ski Village, you'll learn from a penguin reading a newspaper that the Snow Forts has the highest quality snow to build with. Fill your green bucket from the Beach with snow from the Snow Forts, and go to the Stage. Give the yellow puffle the poster of the gear, and it will nod its head. Give it the pail of snow, and it will build a gear exactly like the one you need! If you try putting the snow gear in the clock, it will fall apart because it's too soft. You need a way to make it stronger. Get to the Gadget Room, put it in the Test Chamber and choose snow. Since you have the target and a replica gear, you should look for the spring. The footage G showed you had it bounce off the Iceberg. And of course, that's where it is; frozen in a block of ice, just out of reach. Report back to G and ask for the electromagnet 2000. It's locked in a cage outside the gadget room, but he says that the "key" is very obvious. Investigate the locked cage with the magnet, and you need a 3-letter word written in Tic-Tac-Toe Code. That code is "key". Once you've gotten the magnet, go back to the Iceberg and grab the frozen spring. You need to thaw it before putting it back in the clock, and there's something in the Gadget Room that can heat it up. Take the frozen spring to the Test Chamber. The button you want to press is fire. Once you've thawed the spring, you want to freeze the snow gear to make it more durable. Take all the parts back to the Clock Tower. The target, the spring, and the ice gear. Once the clock starts working, you'll get a call from Herbert saying that disrupting the clock was only the first part of his plan. G will come in and thank you for your hard work. You will receive the Mission 7 Medal, plus the Blue Pennant if you gave the Blue Team the life preserver as a replacement target. You can play the mission here http://icer.ink/media1.clubpenguin.com/play/v2/games/quests/q7/quest.swf. Gallery Mission 7 Conclusion.png|The awards. Mission7Map.png|The Map during the mission.